


I'mma put you down

by OneMoreStory



Category: Xī yóu jì | Journey to the West - Wú Cheng'en
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneMoreStory/pseuds/OneMoreStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A misunderstanding of five centuries is finally cleared up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'mma put you down

_Om mani padme hum_

"Oh." said the monkey.

Yellow eyes blinked.

"Is that what it said?"

"Yes." replied the monk, looking up from his prayer beads in surprise. "Didn't you know?"

"I never saw the words, just heard _him_ chant it when -" the monkey scratched his head, looking thunderstruck. "All this time, I thought he was saying-"

"Yes?" prompted the monk, curious now.

"Never mind." the monkey mumbled, flushing.

The monk didn't press the subject, but thought he could faintly hear the monkey muttering under his breath:

" _Thought_ that was a bit immature of him…"


End file.
